


Last Night's One-night Stand

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Established McDanno, Established Relationship, Multi, One Night Stands, Picture Fic, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is blaming this whole mess on Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night's One-night Stand

Steve has to admit that maybe his and Danny’s sex life has been different since Steve escaped from prison and scared Danny half to death. Not that different is bad, exactly. It has been a lot of stupid dares and one-up-manship and sex in public places, which might not be the healthiest way to get their relationship back on an even keel, but it’s working for them. **  
**

It’s working for them right up until the point at which Steve is waiting to see the governor and ends up face-to-face with his and Danny’s latest one night stand. She’s peering at Steve over her newspaper, and Steve is stuck there with only a copy of Women’s Day to hide his burning face. His pulse is pounding in his ears, because this woman was supposed to go away after Steve and Danny were done with her. Steve knows what that sounds like, and he’s not exactly proud of it, but it is what it is, and now she’s here.

She’s in Steve’s daytime work life and Steve still isn’t quite sure if her name is Torri or Lori. Steve should know. Steve was fucking her less than twelve hours ago and he doesn’t remember her name and she’s here. He feels like an absolute asshole, and it’s all Danny’s fault. The whole having threesomes with people they don’t know is Danny’s kink, therefore this whole situation is Danny’s fault.

Steve prays to a god he hasn’t talked to in years that the Governor will be ready for Steve before his heart beats so hard it kills him.

Steve sort of gets his wish. The Governor’s assistant, Helena, stands up and says, “Commander McGarrett? Officer Weston? The Governor will see you now.” When Torri or Lori stands up at the same time as Steve, he gets a sinking suspicion that her last name is Weston.

“Both of us?” Steve asks, swallowing nervously. “Together?”

Helena nods and Steve wishes the floor would swallow him. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he follows “Officer Weston” into the Governor’s office.

Once he and Torri or Lori are sitting in the Governor’s office, Denning asks, “Commander, have you and Officer Weston met?”

Steve decides it’s in his best interest to lie. “Uh, no! No, not yet.”

Weston give Steve a look, but backs up his story, saying, “Uh, no. Not formally.”

“Officer Lori” – ah, ha! Steve knew her name was Lori! – “Weston, Homeland Security, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, Five-0,” the Governor says. He then proceeds to put Lori Weston on Steve’s team, where Steve and Danny both work, like some sort of babysitter.

Steve immediately starts strategizing ways to get rid of her. Then he wonders if doing so would constitute sexual harassment. It probably would, wouldn’t it? Crap. There’s nothing Steve can do.

He’s blaming this whole mess on Danny.

~*~*~

Steve meets Danny at the crime scene, Lori close on his heels. Danny starts to greet Steve, “Wow. Look at you, babe. You clean–” Steve can pinpoint the exact moment Danny sees Lori following him. “Oh, my god!” Danny says, like he’s fucking delighted to see her. “Lori! What are you doing here?”

Of course Danny remembers her name. Of course he does.

“Governor Denning assigned me to your Five-O task force,” she tells Danny, which makes Danny’s eyes go wide.

He cuts his gaze over to Steve, relaying all his surprise and displeasure in one brief look, before he’s smiling at Lori again. “To do what?”

“Assist in any way I can,” Lori says, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Steve remembers intensely what her hair smelled like. “I’m sorry. I really had no idea this was why I was being called to Hawaii. If I had any idea I was going to be working with you. Both. I never would have…”

“Oh, believe me,” Steve says, putting himself between Lori and Danny. “If we had any idea you were in law enforcement, we wouldn’t have either.”

He turns toward the crime scene, leading the way so that Lori and Danny both follow him. As they walk, Lori asks Danny, “So you two work together? I could have sworn you were, _you know_.”

“We are _you know_ ,” Danny says, and Steve can feel Danny’s eyes on his back, like a big old “property of Danny Williams” flag planted there. “We work together, too.”

Steve turns toward them and says, “Okay, ground rules. Work is for work, and anything that happened outside of work we don’t need to talk about. Ever. Like it never happened.”

Lori’s eyes go wide, but she nods. “Sounds good.”

Danny, on the other hand, starts giggling hysterically. “Really, Steven? Like it never happened? Yeah, because never talking about things has worked so well for you to date.”

Steve gives Danny a look and flares his nostrils, but he knows this isn’t a fight he wants to have with Danny. Not at a crime scene, and definitely not in front of Lori. He’ll save it for the car. Steve puts on a more pleasant smile and turns toward Lori, “So, the case. Shall we?”

“Sure,” Lori says, looking back and forth between Steve and Danny. Steve’s pretty sure she’s making a mental note never to get in between the two of them again.

Steve’s sure that decision is for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted [to tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/122164245619/pterawaters-steve-has-to-admit-that-maybe-his).


End file.
